


Lost

by Jigoku_no_hono



Series: Either here or at UA? (crossover in the second story, if you no like go to the third and it continues from there!) [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Automail, Automail destruction, Beating, Before Maes Hughes death, Blood, Blood Loss, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Chained Arms, Chained Arms and legs, Chained Legs, Chained up, Chains, Chimera Death, Chimeras, Cold, Cold Weather, Coughing, Cruelty, Crying, Crying Edward Elric, Death, Death Threats, Disturbing Themes, Edward Elric Kills, Edward Elric Kills Chimera, Edward Elric Swears, Edward Elric Torture, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, F/M, Filthy, Gore, Human Transmutation, Hurt, Hurt Edward Elric, Hurt Roy Mustang, Hurt/Comfort, Infection, Injured Edward Elric, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kidnapping, Major Character Injury, Mountains, Pain, Parental Maes Hughes, Parental Riza Hawkeye, Parental Roy Mustang, Permanent Injury, Ripped flesh, Screaming, Sick Edward Elric, Snow, Stabbing, Threats, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Torture, Tortured Edward Elric, Unconciousness, Whipping, blood transmutation circles, coughing up blood, dizzyness, extreme violence, gruesome, internal injury, loss of consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:08:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23512132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jigoku_no_hono/pseuds/Jigoku_no_hono
Summary: Roy Mustang and Edward Elric are suddenly Kidnapped. A man that Edward had stopped a few months back was now out for revenge on the teen that had stopped his research into human transformation. Now using Ed as his test subject and Roy an unforeseen second hostage the man can finally continue his research, torturing Edward to no end. With his right arm gone and a completely useless flame alchemist tied up in the same room Ed has to find a way to escape.Detailed Torturebeatings
Relationships: Edward Elric & Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Series: Either here or at UA? (crossover in the second story, if you no like go to the third and it continues from there!) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731397
Comments: 11
Kudos: 144





	1. Abduction

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter No torture here just what happens before it starts.  
> Hope you enjoy, or not  
> Do leave comments for any and all improvements

It was dark when Roy opened his eyes. Not too dark for him not to see, that was thanks to the small dim and dirty lamp that hung from the ceiling, but it was dark none the less. As his eyes started to come into focus and his brain started working again he noticed that he felt something dry sticking to his head. A wound? He though as he tried to move his arms -unsuccessfully one might add- which started stinging and throbbing from ripped open flesh. He felt they were strapped to leather, metal mixed chains hanging from the ceiling. He had the freedom to move slightly if he swayed his dangling legs which he felt were asleep at the moment. The breath of air that escaped his chipped lips became slightly visible in the cold air. He felt his body shiver as he noticed his coat was gone and he was left in a simple military shirt, pants and boots. "What the hell happened he wondered as he tried to focus on the silhouette that hung adjacent from him. Who is that? He wondered before his eyes had the time to analyse him. The person seemed small as if a child and they seemed to be hanging limply from the ceiling his left arm the only support his body had as his right was gone. He had no clear sight of the State Alchemist but by the fact that his right arm had been ripped off and seemed as though metal spikes stuck out of it, he could tell that it was the Fullmetal Alchemist. He knew a little about Automail being connected to nerves so having it ripped off rather than removed must cause the younger alchemist more pain than necessary. The Colonel's suspicion was realised when he heard a strained pained grunt from the younger one.

"Fullmetal?" He questioned and he saw eyes snap towards him,

"C- Colonel?" his voice sounded rough haggard and weak as if he had been screaming, which was understandable seeing as his arm was gone. The older man swallowed as he thought about the pain the younger one was in.

"Where the hell are we?" He asked pulling himself up slightly with his remaining arm only to have the shackles tighten around his wrist, "Shit" was the only thing he mumbled under his breath as his arm went slack.

"I can't remember" answered the Colonel as he tried to pry his memory more than he already had.

"The last thing I can remember is driving from the station, it was pouring and something hit us" Although Mustang couldn't see his expression well he knew how the kid was wracking his brain for answers before he let out an annoyed grunt trying to be somewhat quiet.

"Its best if we..." Roy was cut off by the faint sound of footsteps and a metal door creeping open. A small ray of dim light shone into the dark room and a tall dark haired man entered. His eyes were hidden behind thick rimmed glasses and long bangs which did nothing to obscure the smile that was etched onto his face.

"Oh you're already awake," he chimed as he placed a heavy bag onto the small table "what great timing!" The mans eyes although not visible were intently looking at Edward not paying any mind to Mustang.

"Who are you?" Roy questioned trying to pry the mans attention towards him though it did nothing instead he moved closer to Ed.

"It seems as though your superior doesn't know me Fullmetal" The psychotic grin that spread across his face was impossible to mask as he ran a blade down the subordinates chest cutting his shirt buttons in half so that it exposed his skin, "but you should remember me right?" The higher pitch that his voice reached due to the deranged smile that was on his lips caused a small shudder to run down the Colonel's back.

"The hell do you want?" Edward spat at the man his fiery eyes glaring at him in anger as he tried to move his legs to kick the man only to have them stilled instantly by the chains.

"You interrupted my experiments last time so I decided to take care of you first this time!" He said his voice sounding eager and something akin to joyful, he traced the knife along the teenagers sides drawing blood ever so quickly, Ed inhaled sharply as the blade hit his ribcage and cut slightly into his bone before it was pulled down to the hem of him pants.

"Stay away from him!" spat Mustang as his eyes narrowed in warning

"Oh do be quiet Colonel, you were simply there at the time so you just need to sit back and watch!" The man said as he made his way towards Mustang before he grabbed a utensil from his bag and stabbed the sharp metal object into his shoulder and pulling it out harshly "Since you are completely useless without those gloves of your's" Tore the man into Roy's pride his fingers tracing the wound before he inserted his finger into in twisted it around earning a pained grunt from the Colonel. The man then walked to the table again a surprised look crossed his face before he spoke,

"I'll go get my notes so do wait!" as he turned to leave he closed the door behind him and only his echoing footsteps could be heard.

"What is going on Fullmetal?"

"Remember a few months ago when I messed up my arm again?" Roy nodded as he recalled having to go to the hospital to see his subordinate's arm completely gone and multiple bandages covering his abdomen and chest "That was his doing" Ed said quietly looking away from the Colonel's prying eyes that seemed too unwavering for the situation at hand.

"You're telling me he's the alchemist that used human test subjects to prove his theories?" Only then did Mustang remember why Ed had been sent out in the first place. He was meant to investigate a village where a lot of people were going missing, only after Fullmetal had handed in the report did he learn that an alchemist was using humans as sacrifices to test out new transmutation circles which were recorded although the abandoned lab had partially collapsed during the fight.

"Yeah, his name was Drante Cassian a former State Alchemist form 20 years ago" Ed said which caused Roy to try and think about any reports that dated back 20 years, he did try to read up on any Alchemists from different time periods though nothing seemed to spark his memory. His thoughts were disrupted by the creeping of the door as it opened to reveal the man holding two notebooks one looking far older than the other.

"These should do for toady" he smiled as he placed them onto the table and opened one onto a page Mustang couldn't see due to the angle "Shall we" he grinning before taking out a deformed blade in which the lower half bent to the side slightly.


	2. Torture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the start of Edward and Roy's torture as Drante used his transmutation circles on the younger one.
> 
> pls leave any comments recommendation

Roy thrashed against his chains when Drante placed the blade against Ed's neck, "What do you want!" He called out a slight sense of panic overtaking him as the blade was slowly pushed against his subordinates throat before it drew blood,

"Nothing much!" He giggled similarly to a small child as he pulled the knife away before bringing it down to the wounds on Edward's sides, "I just need to finish my experiment before another setback interrupts me" He seemed happy as the blood collected on the blade,

"You should really reconsider your actions against a state alchemist! The military won't let you go" Roy threatened as his eyes looked worriedly at Ed who seemed calmer than he had ever seen him before. Thought the man didn't even flinch at the threat,

"Well it would turn out that way if you survive which won't be the case!" The man said gingerly as he dipped a brush into the blood that he was accumulating on the blade, "Since these circles aren't complete yet" he placed the now blood drenched brush against Edwards bare chest and started out by drawing a rather large circle of power that covered Eds entire abdomen within. The transmutation circle he started out with him drawing the rune of fire -one Mustang had gotten quite accustomed to- where each end touched a part of the circle. Between the triangle and the circle he drew the astrological symbols of Aries while on the right the symbol of cancer and on the left the symbol of the scorpio, each had their unique meanings. Alone each symbol would do simple tasks like Calcination, Dissolution and Separation. While alone they were harmless but placed together they were main components or breaking objects apart and into smaller separate parts depending on the next drawing it could have turned the young alchemists insides into separate molecules causing him to simply bleed to death. The flame alchemist became more wary and tense as each new brushstroke followed but as the symbols became smaller and more intricate his eyes could not follow until the end product was revealed. It was made up of a total of 23 symbols they were interconnected and the slight makings of words on the side caused a chill to run down his spine. When mustang raised his eyes to look at Fullmetal face he saw something he would have never expected from the young alchemist, Acceptance. It scared him more than the transmutation circe. The rowdy, rambunctious and annoying Fullmetal Alchemist - Edward Elric was not someone that simply gave in, this caused Roy's fists to clench before he noticed the man place his bony fingers against Ed's chest and a spark of alchemy to shine. Mustang's breath caught in his throat when he saw Edwards eyes open in surprise. Roy's eyes widened in fear as the younger one threw up a mouth full of blood pain suddenly etched onto his face.

"Hmm" the voice interrupted Mustangs struggle against the restraints, "I guess its still incomplete, since it should have destroyed all of your internal organs, buuuut it seems as though its only ruptured your oesophagus a little and tore a bit of your stomach lining.... or did I forget something?" The man seemed to looked down at the notebook and back at the transmutation circe over and over before he wrote something down, and clasped his hands together, "Alright next one!"

The man seemed cheerful as he started flipping through multiple pages in his book while Roy could only look at Ed in worry. The younger one was trying not to grimace in pain as blood started to visibly pool within his stomach, Roy pulled and thrashed against his restraints trying to get out of them only to suddenly feel something impaled into his leg.

"Do be quiet, I'm trying to think" said Cassian an angry tone in his voice, Roy looked down not having noticed the mans advances before he felt the metal rod which was impaled in his leg being pulled out.

"This one should do!" The man finally cheered as he took a wet cloth and harshly rubbed the previous transmutation circle off Fullmetal's stomach before he grabbed a stool and stood on it, his eyes now level with Edwards chin. Again the man started collecting blood but the wound on Ed's side had started to scab. At the lack of blood Drante's expression morphed into anger and so he took the knife and dug it into Ed's side to reopen it but this time he cut deep enough to break the lowest ribs and cut slightly into his intestines which caused Ed to bite his lips in pain. When Mustang looked into Ed's seemingly tired eyes he only then realised that he wasn't giving up instead waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike. Roy beat himself up about even believing that Ed could give up, the kid was far too stubborn for that. 

As more blood spilled spilled from Ed's side and he gasped in pain and clenched his hand Mustang could do nothing but try and reassure the Kid. As words left his mouth unconsciously trying to gain Edwards attention he didn't realise that Drante was getting annoyed at him and so as he was about to open his mouth again Drante grabbed a crowbar lying on the floor and hit Mustang over the head with it. This caused a definite concussion as the man lost consciousness for a few minutes only waking up once the next transmutation circle was complete. This one was drawn on Ed's chest and was smaller only covering his right lung. When Roy's eyes finally raised to look at Fullmetal's face the man activated the circle an audible cracking and braking noise could be heard from them as a bit back scream escaped his subordinates mouth and his chest caved in. As mustang tried to assess the damage a laugh escaped Drante,

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAH! IT WORKS!" The mans maniacal laughter echoed within the room filling in the silence that had followed Ed's scream. The man quickly jotted down notes as Roy noticed his subordinates eyes stating to close and blood racked coughs escaping his partially parted lips. Mustang had to watch as his subordinates body shook violently from the strain and pain it was under as pained groans escaped his lips. Roy could only watch in slow motion as a long object was brought down onto Edwards chest, he wanted to shout call for the man to stop before the whip made contact with Ed's already damaged body but no sound escaped his lips as instead the silence was filled by the reverberation of leather hitting skin filled the otherwise silent room.

"Shut up!" Drante called his hand tightly squeezing the whip while the other held the notebook, "This is the first success I've had in ten years so don't Ruin IT!" He shouted anger seething out of his every pores as he struck Fullmetal again,

"Then me being loud should be even more annoying!" Taunted Mustang as the worry in his eyes was covered up by a professional annoyed facade he had most of his days. The crazed scientist stomped his way over to Mustang and swiftly brought down the whip on his face. Roy's head whipped to the side not anticipating the attack to his head as he felt blood run down his cheek and drip to his chest as it started to sting and burn intently. 

"YOU should just TELL me if you want me to Hurt YOU!" Drante threatened as he brought the whip down on the flame alchemists chest several times and only one his entire shirt was covered in blood that stained Mustangs pants did he stop turn around and leave in frustration. The moment the door creaked closed Roy's eyes immediately shot to look at Ed who's eyes were also fixed on the other.

"The... hell..'d y-ou do... that for?" Ed coughed out blood splattering on the floor,

"What do you mean?" Roy asked confusion covering half of his face as the other was starting to numb due to the pain,

"Y....You should'da.. Let him..." Before Ed could finish Mustangs voice bellowed within the small room,

"You mean I should have just let him continue to hurt you?" He sounded more surprised than angry,

"We need at least someone who can walk if we wanna get out of here!" Wheezed Ed out quickly before his body was racked by another cough fit, as his eyes started to close.

"Stay awake Fullmetal!" Roy commanded, "This is an order, do not close your eyes!"

"Sorry, but I'm just so tired" Worry morphed Mustang's expression as he saw his subordinates head start to hang down limply.

*creak


	3. Chimera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The man named Drante was not alone. No but the followers he had were not human, or at least not anymore.  
> partial torture
> 
> Comments  
> Improvements  
> anything?  
> Pls tell me!

Roy's eyes shot towards the steel door that was now slightly ajar its thickness only then visible to the older Alchemist, it seemed as though they were in a bunker. The small ray illuminated only a small part of the room causing a thicker shadow to fall upon Roy's body. His eyes were then quickly drawn to the form of a small girl that stood in the door. She was small her head barely reaching above the handle in the door. Her left side was completely covered by the door as the right was exposed by the soft light in the background amplifying the darkness of her long black hair that reached to her knees and the darkness of her skin. As he took a closer look at her he noticed her eye the most. It was dulled and lifeless with only the slightest speck of fear hidden behind it. It shone in a dull blue colour and her iris was trained on Mustangs hanging form. The girl then quickly turned around vanishing behind the door still leaving it slightly open. A slight ray of hope glistened within Roy's eyes, as he struggled with the restraints places on him. But the the girl seemed to return quickly only this time with heavy footsteps following behind her. Once she pushed the door open almost completely surprise quickly spread across Mustang's face his lips parting slightly as his breath caught in his throat. He was glad that Fullmetal was unconscious because her disposition would definitely bring back unwanted memories of Nina Tucker. The girl's left side morphed from human into a dog like creature with a long lizard like tail trailing behind her legs, her body seemed extremely distorted which made Mustang swallow the sickness that was creeping up his throat at the sight of her. His eyes then trained on the figure behind her. There stood a boy not much older than Edward and only slightly taller his lower body was that of a lizards with the same tail as the smaller girl and his arms seemed as though they were those of a bear only his upper chest and dull face seemed somewhat human but even that didn't seem natural as multiple transmutation circles and insignias were drawn all over his body.

The two quickly walked into the room the little girl held transmutation circle papers while the boy brought in a heavy wood steal chair with shackles attached to it. The boy placed down the chair slightly behind where ed was hanging unconsciously. The girl the scurried and transmuted the chair to the floor bonding the two materials firmly together. The boy then placed a towel over Edwards mouth but it didn't seem as though it had much of an affect on his already unconscious form. Maybe they were trying to make sure he was unconscious? Thought the flame alchemist as he saw them removing the shackles that held his arm up which caused his body to fall to the floor with a loud thud. 

"Hey! Be careful" he called out to them subconsciously. He himself didn't know why he was as worried as he was. Obviously he was worried about his subordinate but that was different to the worry he was feeling now there were stages.

"You care more about those boys than you care to admit!" Those words rung in Mustangs ears as the face of his friend flashed before him. Oh god he would never admit to Maes how right he was. But he knew it. Maes just like Riza was always right when it came to these sort of things. It was as if they knew him better than he knew himself. 

As Roy was focused on his own thoughts he hadn't noticed them tie Edward up on the chair his arm and legs tightly strapped to the chairs legs and the chairs arm while his Automail shoulder was impaled into the chair with both ends twisted. When he took a better look at the younger Alchemist he noticed his hand strapped face down on the chairs arm with each finger strapped down separately. A strap wrapped around Edwards middle and both his left and right shoulder. If upper and lower arm were held down by different straps as were both his legs. But what he noticed was that his left leg had no extra fortification as if they didn't know he also had an Automail leg. The last strap held Edwards head to the back of the chair so that his head didn't hang down.

He looked at the two figures that were still in the room and seemed to be looking Edward over multiple times as if unsure that they had done their job properly. As mustang was about to call out to them the boy moved towards him and hit him square in the gut causing him to inhale sharply before letting out a strained grunt. His eyes then quickly flickered to the younger one who had moved from her initial spot to stand right next to Ed. When mustang opened his mouth again he felt a fist make contact with his face causing the already bad migraine and concussion to worsen as his view of the world blurred slightly. Unable to make out anything but their general shapes Roy couldn't tell what they were doing until he heard a sharp gasp from Ed.

"Hey what are you.." He was cut off once again but this time instead of a fist to the face he felt something impale his remaining good leg, a jolt of pain rushed up his spine as he clenched his hands above his head.

Although Mustang couldn't see what they were doing he knew they weren't harming Fullmetal anymore than they already had as he had been quiet once again, that was when he suddenly felt a cloth placed against his nose and mouth. He tried to hold his breath as long as possible but the boy dug his finger into the puncture in his leg causing him to inhale sharply. The sweet smell enveloped his senses his arms and legs went slack before everything went black.

Roy wasn't sure how long it had been but feeling the hunger that enveloped his mind more than the migraine which hadn't improved meant that at least a day had passed. 

Which his eye sight now remarkably better than before he scanned the room only then did he notice the panting form of his subordinate with more wounds than Roy could remember littering his body.

A long cut went diagonally down from his right shoulder to the middle of his chest. New small slashes littered his abdomen and a new transmutation circle had been drawn on his left shoulder. As Roys eyes looked over Edwards form he noticed two of his fingers broken and a knife sticking out of the back of his hand. Had he really slept through all that? Roy questioned himself worry visibly written across his face.

"Fullmetal?" He asked quietly unsure of whether to alert the other of his presence of not.

"C.. Colonel" Ed's voice was weak not haggard as though he had been screaming no, instead it sounded as though the boy was emotionally exhausted as though the man had said something to him that had made him hold back his screams so desperately that it left him so open and vulnerable. As the Flame Alchemist was about to open his mouth to ask anything to make sure his subordinate was alright the Door creaked open once again.

Only minutes after the man had entered the room was filled with the pained cries of the older Elric brother. He failed as he tried to bite back the sounds that were ripping past his throat, his tied up fingers clenched and clutched onto the metal of the chair as he gritted his teeth. The sound of his pain which easily made its way to Mustangs ears caused dread to fill his entire body. The way that his body convulsed and contorted in pain, the way his back arched against the restrains and his muscles spasmed. The way the blood pooling from his wounds thickened and increased left the Colonel feeling nothing but anguish as he was forced to watch the pain his subordinate was in. The wretched noise that tore Edwards vocal cords and left him hungry for air did not stop. As the transmutation circle drawn on his face remained activated the younger Alchemist thrashed and writhed in searing pain as his brain lost its hold and slipped his mind slowly breaking. Then it stopped.


	4. Anguish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So shit happens pain Mustang is an idiot and Ed is going to get himself killed but not yet   
> 
> 
> Anyway, this took longer than it needed to...... I had and still have a song stuck in my head.  
> That isn't bad Ik it's like oh nooo... But not like stuck in my head in a bad way like ugh I hate this song. NOOOOOOO!!!! This is the worst possible scenario I love this song. I've willingly heard it a hundred times - aaaaand now I can't remember the name. Worst part is I can't look it up by the very vague lyrics I do remember because that's how life is (I have tried none work) and that's how it want's to mess with you so if anyone knows a song sung by either a girl or a boy with a very high pitch with no swearing that goes as follows "Is it(or It is(IDK)) too much to take..... too much to bear...oh no its driving me in ......" I don't know the rest if you know it please I beg you write a comment I will see it and I might upload more chapters because of it.
> 
> Any other comments are also welcome  
> Any improvements as well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLS HELP ME  
> ANYONE!!!!
> 
> "Is it(or It is(IDK)) too much to take..... too much to bear...oh no its driving me in ......"  
> song  
> lyrics  
> Pls

Edwards body stopped convulsing and shaking as the electricity had caused him to fall unconscious momentarily and so Drante removed his hand from the boys face. Though the moment Fullmetal's eyes flickered open again he moved his hand to its previous position. As if watching in slow-motion seeing Ed's eyes widen and his body jerk back the hand slowly moved closer to his face, something snapped within Roy.

"Get away from him or I will singe you until there is nothin left but ash!" The threat that reverberated through Mustangs chest caused the man to quickly pull back his arm in fear only to turn to mustang and snicker at him.

"You're," The smile that morphed the mans face into something psychotic turned neutral and threatening, "useless"

Those words stung The Hero of Ishval's pride where it hurt. He hated being useless. H knew he was useless. He couldn't come up with a plan. Both his legs would be useless if he tried to walk with them. His shoulder's were killing him one more than the other from the stab wound he had received. His chest ached from the slashes he received. His hands and feet were numb. He was useless. He knew it and he hated it. Compared to the pain that Fullmetal was in he had nothing to complain about yet the younger one seemed too collected for his own good.

As thoughts swirled within his mind he didn't register the fact that he had just been hit square in the face by a fist. Well not until his face whipped to the side and he tasted blood on his tongue.

"You're nothing but a disappointment Colonel!" The man taunted as he grabbed the metal pole that was resting on the table. He lifted it high behind his head and Roy closed his eyes in anticipation waiting for the pain to completely overtake his senses, which it did only seconds later. No matter how much he prepared the impact always knocked the wind out of him. After a few repeated hits to his right side he heard a sickening snap crack. A pained gasp left the Alchemists mouth as his body shook from the pain of having one of his ribs to be broken.

"Pathetic!" The man whispered into Mustangs ear before placing his hands around his neck. The man lacked the strength that even Edward had. His hands unable to do any real damage as they were securely wrapped around the Colonel's neck. But he couldn't snap his neck Roy was sure of it. Drante's grip was strong enough to steal the precious air that Mustang hadn't realised he was craving but he could do nothing more than that. 

At first the grip was slightly loose only making it difficult for the Soldier to breath but after 30 seconds passed and Roy had still not struggled nearly enough as Cassian wanted he applied more and more pressure until Mustang started to lift himself up by the chains and dried to kick him away. He was no longer sure of how much time had passed, but the black dots that encircled his vision and how much his lungs burned in need of air made him painfully aware that it had not been long. One last tight squeeze constricted Roy's airway before it was released and the man walked off leaving the wheezing and coughing Mustang to himself.

It took a while for the blurriness to fade from his sight but the sounds of agonising pain that echoed throughout the room simply showed how little the man cared that Edward was a 15 year old child. In Mustangs eyes although the Teen was snarky and had many comebacks the fact that he hadn't spoken showed just how bad the situation they were in truly was. 

The Flame alchemist had lost track of time but the changing and intervals between the screams had assured him it had been long. Three or four test had been completed that day and left Fullmetal huffing and puffing for air as his voice was cracked and weak from the screaming. They both hadn't been fed and from Roy's previous experience he could guess it had been around three or four days since they had been captured but he wasn't even sure of that anymore as there were many holes in his memory which seemed to betray the little sense of time he had left. 

He wasn't sure what time of day it was. How long they had been there or even how many tests had been conducted on the younger captive. Roy was worried if Ed would be able to stick through this. He didn't know if they could ever get back to normal with how things had turned out. He was wracking his brain until he heard the loud creaking of the door and then the thud of it closing. Looking around frantically at his thoughts being interrupted until he noticed they were alone and he let out a sigh of relief. 

"How are you Fullmetal?" Roy asked his eye closed from the slight swelling on his cheek

"Y-You want the truth or should I sugar coat it?" He asked as a cough raked his body, the look Roy gave him made him laugh a little which caused a wave of pain to surge through his body.

"I've been biting my tongue this entire time!" He laughed out as he saw back in the chair "That bastard's gonna regret doing this" Ed threatened as he in took a shaky breath,

"I was wondering why you weren't being as annoying as usual" Mustang said cooly as his head sank down to his chest,

"Oh nooo I'mma make 'im regret this soo much!" The evil glint in his eyes caused a sigh of relief to leave his body.

"How do you plan on getting us out of this mess?" Roy was never one to like to rely on people but in this case Ed had more experience escaping tough situations and being captured.

"Just wait! While you've been happily dozing off I've been messing with him" Ed replied before he vomited up a bucket of blood that splattered on his pants and shirt.

"That wouldn't explain your current situation would it?" Roy asked worriedly but still trying to maintain the light refreshingness of the break they had been given

"Yeah it does and doesn't.."Ed had to pause as he felt more blood surge up his throat "He would have done this anyway, I'm just speeding up the process" Those words worried Roy more than the plan Ed was definitely devising in his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Is it(or It is(IDK)) too much to take..... too much to bear...oh no its driving me in ......"  
> ANYONE!!!!!!
> 
> So I finished the chapter  
> yay but I still don't know the song name


	5. Breaking chains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the one chapter with attempted rape  
> I felt like he needed to be more disgusting than he was so its the only thing I could think of  
> Sorry  
> But like its ok  
> not too descriptive and bad.

Roy Han't even realised he had fallen asleep until he heard the ripping of chains and intense swearing that woke him up with a killer headache. His eyes quickly shot open and darted to Edward who's head was being slammed into the ground. He was no longer tied to the ceiling or the chair he was completely free. Had he gotten out? Had he been caught? What was happening? What had happened? Hundreds of such useless questions filled his head as he saw Edwards bloody face being pulled from the ground.

"The experiments are working!" The man sneered into Edwards ear "And they will continue working!"

"Hah, keep telling yourself that!" Edward spat in the mans face causing the doubt that he had been planting in the man to surface at a rate not even he had expected.

"You're going to die here alone and in pain" Drante threatened but the glint of worry in his eyes never faded.

"If you keep this up I might as well just bore myself to death" Ed was trying to wind up the man more than he already was

"YOu Are Nothing!" Cassian threatened but his commanding and threatening voice wavered as his mind seemed to disagree with him.

"And yet Im better than you" 

"You have failed more than me all of my test have been successful" Drante was trying to reassure himself more than he tried to shut Fullmetal up.

"Are you sure about that?" Mustang felt a slight pang of proudness in his chest as he watched the young alchemist shut this mans ambitions down and make him doubt himself more than he already had

"Yes! You are proof" The man thought that the evidence that he clearly had would stand a chance against one of the Elric brothers, it clearly didn't.

"You sure I wasn't faking?" He questioned which caused Mustang to shake his head. Of course he wasn't, but Roy wasn't going to be the one to ruin Edwards so one sided and dumb plan of escaping which seemed to be working. Miraculously if one might add

"Not possible!" Drantes voice sounded completely hysterical 

"Ya' certain?" Ed taunted one too many times, which seemed to make him Snape

"Theres no other way" He said now Cassian was loosing his sense of reason completely and went into a strange sort of spiral

"He" Ed laughed, "wow I never thought you were this dumb, wow even someone who spends their life on research can fail as badly as you"

"No.... I... I'm sure that I didn't fail.."

"What made you think that"

"your reaction... It has to be genuine" He was loosing his last remaining threat on humanity

"And maybe its not. you are nothing but a failure..!" That drew Drante over the edge and Roy realised it before Ed did.

"There is a way too make sure your reactions are always genuine!" The mans eyes now visible to Ed glowed with a strange deranged glint within them. He realised too late he had taken it too far. He felt his hand being stabbed to the ground a pained grunt left his lips as his fingers twitched.

"Shit" He cursed under his breath at the sudden stinging pain. What Ed hadn't foreseen was that the man was now pinning his right shoulder with one hand as the other traced down his stomach to his member.

"W-What are you doing!" The franticness in Ed's voice alerted Mustang that something was worse than wrong which it hadn't been for a while but at the angle the two were at he couldn't see what was happening.

"If I break your will and that useless fire in your eyes this way you won't be able to fake any of your reactions." The voice that permeated into every corner of the room was cold and full of an unnatural lust. Cold thin fingers brushed down Eds bare damaged stomach as it slowly made its way to his pants. His hand was atop his member now rubbing it.

"If I stick my cock into your perky little ass you're defiantly going to break!" He whispered into Edwards ear which caused his eyes to widen in fear. He started to struggle trying to buck the older man off him. This only caused the man to reposition himself between his legs. Roy only now able to see what was happening gritted his teeth.

"HEY!" He shouted trying to gain the mans attention but nothing worked as Drante ran his hand up and down Ed's leg thigh.

"You wouldn't be the first boy I've broken this way!" He said and that made a memory in Mustang click.

20 years ago a Dog of the military Major Drante Sorassian had tortured and experimented on 20 boys between the ages of 10-18 before he raped them and discarded them. He had been let go and a man hunt was arranged as he escaped into the mountains and wasn't seen since. 

At the thought of who he was Roy became more and more afraid for Edward. This man was definitely not going to let Ed live after what he had done, and before he killed him he was going to break the boy in more ways than one. Roy tried to struggle against his restraints, yet he was useless.

When Ed felt his pants loosen fear thundered through his body and on pure instinct he brought his Automail leg up an out from between Drantes legs only to kick him backwards harshly. Edward pulled the knife out of the ground and walked dizzily towards his assailant before knocking him out with a swift kick to the skull.


	6. Hawk's eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will have very slow updates since I am working on another story as well though I manly work on 'The Truth one Hides' so I apologise
> 
> The chapter mainly revolves around Hawkeye it's in the name so...  
> anyway, I have a few idea's developing for the story so don't worry it will continue

The pitter-patter of rain drummed against the window of the office as Hawkeye stared out the window,

"Where is the Colonel" She asked her voice echoing in the eerily silent room as Fuery and Falman looked up at her from the paperwork they had to read over.

"Wasn't he going to the train station to collect Major Elric?" Fuery said as he adjusted his glasses slightly looking at the first lieutenant.

"That was three hours ago" She said eyes staring down at the younger man who gulped when their eyes met.

"He's probably fine" Falman said leaning back, "He is the flame alchemist after all!"

"It's raining" Riza stated which made the other man clamp his mouth shut, "He's useless in the rain" The statement was true but it was also particularly harsh when she said it,

"But Edward is with him so there is no need to worry!" Havoc said as he closed the door behind him a coffee mug in hand as he plopped down on his chair,

Static filled the room from the radio at Fuery's desk,

"Government vehicle found damaged at the side of a road" Riza's eyes narrowed at the device as Fuery immediately turned the volume higher,

"Vehicle registered under Colonel Roy Mustang has been found hit at the side of the road...!" Havoc quickly sat up as everyone listened intently "blood found at the scene.... no body as of yet" Riza grit her teeth as she grabbed her jacket,

"Call Breda back to the office, Havoc you're with me" Hawkeye ordered quickly as he started to head towards the door, "Were going to the incident site"

The three soldiers saluted before the second lieutenant followed her out the door as they headed towards the car driving the route towards the train station where the incident was reported.

Hawkeye was more terrified than she was angry. Once they arrived at the accident she clearly saw Ed's ripped up red jacket stuck in part of the crushed vehicle while mustangs coat and gloves lay thrown on the floor. She pursed her lips before drawing them into a thin line,

"He's useless" She whispered anger dripping off every syllable to mask her worry,

"That's harsh!" Havoc exclaimed from behind her as he rubbed his wet hair.

"We need to find him" She said turning to look at the second lieutenant who slanted her and immediately went to work contacting Fuery to have him send out a search party.

"He'll be alright" The calm voice of a specific man rang in her ears and caused her to whip around immediately

"Colonel Hughes" Riza saluted as she watched him stare at the wrecked car,

"They're an extra special freak show" He said eyes dulling as he looked at the ripped up clothes, "We'll find them don't worry Lieutenant" He reassured her with a small pat on the shoulder before he turned to the rest of the soldiers,

"Check a 1 kilometre radius and find any witnesses you can" He barked out causing the other soldiers to salute and get to work,

"Go back to your office, I'll call incase I find any new information" He told her but the glint in his eyes and the way he enunciated office told her that he was giving her the ok to investigate on her own. Hughes knew better than anyone else how good Riza Hawkeye was at finding people and information, it was one of the reasons why Roy trusted her so much.

"Don't go off on your own" He warned her eyes glancing at Havoc,

"Yes, sir!" She saluted him and walked off calling the other soldier before getting in the car. Half way through the drive she stopped the car and stepped out.

"Hey, what's happening?" Havoc called as Riza simply walked further into the darkness of the street. She hadn't waved him off or told him to do anything really so Havoc simply sat back in the seat and waited. It took about an hour before the first lieutenant returned to the car. She was wearing different clothes and had a strange smear on her coat. Her military clothes were in a bag which she threw into the back of the car.

"Give Fuery this and don't come looking for me" She said handing him a piece of paper before pulling out a cigarette.

"Good luck Lieutenant" He said lighting it while getting into the drivers seat, "Don't get hurt" Hawkeye gave a swift nod her eyes seemed sharper than the other had seen in a while. He knew that she would find the two alchemists, it was simply a matter of time before she would inform them.

Hawkeye was not simply a sniper, if that were the case she would never have been the Colonel's shadow. Well that was what Havoc called her, she was far more terrifying than the state alchemist after all. He saluted her as she disappeared, all he had to do now was wait and prepare.

They had been kidnapped and he was sure of it, they wouldn't have gotten far with the two but it was clear that a search for them would take a while. In anger he clicked his tongue, whoever had done this was either prepared or really damn stupid, no doubt about it. It was definitely both options, they had to be prepared if they were taking care of the flame alchemist and the Fullmetal alchemist.

He let out a puff of air, the smoke from his lungs visible before him as he started the car and drove. The rain really wasn't the best. He hated it so much. Most people did. But the rain was a great way to wash away the past. Rain really sucked. But it had stopped raining a few minutes ago, when it was really needed it was never there. It really was a pain.

Hawkeye wouldn't send word to her team for a few days. Breda was ready to start kicking down doors when Fuery showed up with Black Hayate. It was a message that she had found something, that was all they needed.1 day later and she knew it was a kidnapping. 2 day's Hawkeye knew it wasn't safe, someone had to have tipped the kidnappers off as even the Colonel's spare gloves were found. 3 day's was the time it took before Al called worried about his brother's inactivity and called. 4 day's Riza found out that a member of the military was involved, another Colonel who had it out for their superior. 5 day's passed from the time that the Colonel and Ed disappeared until the group met up, Hughes knew but couldn't move, he was being watched.

They needed to find the two before it was too late.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2WfaotSK3mI  
> Just some nice music to a nice chapter!
> 
> Ed and Mustang again, small interruption in the other chapter just cuz I needed their perspective as well.

"Fullmetal?" Roy called out to the young alchemist that seemed to be trembling lightly as his hand held the destroyed automail that was still attached to his shoulder. Wide eyes shot towards him, and Mustang had almost missed the strange glow in them but due to his instincts he didn't.

Ed moved towards him his pace a little slower than usual though it was understandable under their current circumstances. Edward slowly reached his arm up only then coming to the realisation that he was useless without his automail. Ed let out an annoyed grumble before his eyes darted around the room. He quickly turned around,

"I'll find something to get you down from there" The younger alchemist said as he walked towards the table, scanning over various weapons. The obvious flinches and grits of his fist told Mustang that most of the weapons on that table had been used on the boy. Fuck, he felt so damn useless, his arms hurt his shoulders were killing him but that was probably nothing compared to the Fullmetal's pain. He was so fucking useless he couldn't even get himself out of the situation, he was the Flame alchemist for crying out-loud hero of Ishval or whatever.

"We don't have long" He stated as he looked down at the unconscious figure of the crazed alchemist. He knew Ed hadn't killed him, he would never and Mustang didn't have the strength to do anything either. Except for the water that had been forced down his throat a while ago neither had had anything to keep up their energy. Ed nodded in agreement to the superiors statement before he grabbed a clamp that seemed to be used to break bones off the table.

"I'm going to break that and you're gonna fall ok" He spat annoyed and a hint of pain evident in his voice as he started positioning the strange contraption in such a way that he could use it with one hand. The moment Mustang let out any sort of apprehension to what his subordinate was doing there was a clank before he fell to his feet. 

Not used to the weight of his own body his knees crumbled underneath him at first. Fuck he had gotten really weak. 

"Let's get moving Bastard!" Ed said flinging the contraption to the side before turning in his heels and walking towards the door. Roy let out a sigh of relief when he could rotate his shoulders and move his arms though the fat shackles that were still on his wrists were annoying. The older man grunted as he stood on his injured legs, a searing pain shot up the two gaping holes in his thighs before he fell again.

"Oi" Edward called as he turned around trying to get the point across that the other needed to move, but when his eyes focused on the wounds he let out a sigh. 

"Here!" He said handing a knife he had grabbed off the table to the older man. Mustang tried to grab it with his right hand before Ed pushed it to his left. The Colonel didn't feel comfortable with the Fullmetal carrying most of his weight but he couldn't say anything, unable to walk without his assistance. When they reached the door Mustang gripped it with his cold fingers and opened the heavy steel door with a lot of effort. When a bright ray of light shone into the room both men were immediately blinded unaccustomed to it.

"We need to move" Roy said before he felt his body being pulled forward into the white hallway. Many heavy steel grey doors adorned the otherwise plain white corridor but neither had the chance to check them all out as they heard shuffling. They thought it had come from behind them in the room but instead it was a chimera walking through the hallway. The moment it looked up from the ground due to a sudden thud it was already unconscious on the floor.

"We need to move quietly" Ed whispered pulling his hand away from the unconscious creature only to look back at the man behind him.

"Fuck!" he said hand immediately coming up to cover his face as a heavy fist was sent in his direction. Mustang had already been captured a heavy half wolf half human chimera sitting on his back as he pinned the Colonel's arms at the side of his head.

"Get out of here!" He yelled at his subordinate as he watched him struggle.

"I can't just leave you behind!" He screamed at the man, the commotion had woken the knocked out alchemist who emerged from the room.

"GO, that is an order Fullmetal!" The anger in his voice was overshadowed by the worry, he would rather let himself be caught and tortured than have his subordinate go through the same thing again. He would never let one of his get injured not after what he did to Riza, never!

"Fuck!" Ed swore before he ripped out a piece of metal from his automail. "I'm not leaving you behind, no-not like them... not like Nina... I won't ever let someone die again, not if I can stop it" 

it was then that the young Elric had made up his mind. He would rather have the blood of a twisted distorted being on his hands than watch the Colonel die, he didn't know why. He hated the bastard! Yet the idea of him dying hurt more than that. He hated the idea more than he hated Mustangs obnoxious ass!

"Don't" The flame Alchemist cried when he watched the man that had told himself he would never kill anyone stab a metal rod into the chest of his enemy effectively killing him in one blow. The deranged creature fell to its knees instantly before spurting out blood and collapsing completely. There were three enemies left, the doctor and two chimera's one was holding down the Colonel while the other was ready to pounce on him any second.

But the moment the filthy creature did so was the moment that Ed stabbed him as well, though this time only puncturing the lung which didn't kill him though he collapsed gasping for breath before he laughed up blood just as Ed had only a few hours prior.

"ANd HerE I ThoUght YoU DiDn'T KiLl PeOplE" The psychopath stirred his jaw having been shattered from the first kick and there was a massive head-wound from the second.

"GEht hIm!" He shouted at the crocodile bear like thing that was holding down mustang. The creature immediately shot up and towards the younger State alchemist. Roy reached out his hand quickly and grabbed the sharp metal that landed near his from when he fell before he stabbed shot it towards the Chimera. Once Drante noticed that most of the active chimeras had been eliminated he ran back into the room and shut the door in fear. He had no array. He had nothing to draw one. He wasn't physically strong so all the thing could think of doing was hide. 

Ed grabbed his superior off the floor eyes dark and dulled, something Roy had hoped he would never have to see on the face of either Elric. But there it was. Plain as day. His subordinate had killed two three Chimera's in cold blood to save him.

 _"I'm sorry"_ was all he wanted to say but he couldn't force the words out of his mouth and instead simply stayed quiet. He watched the floor as a bloody arm held him up and they walked through the corridor to what looked like an exit. Something wet dropped on the floor, there were only two drops a distinct distance away from each other and Roy knew what it was. He didn't need to look up he simply knew, but those were the only two tear drops that fell from the boy's face. He hadn't cried, he had never cried not in front of Mustang. He really truly wished that he could take back what had happened and kill the Chimera's instead, to keep it from the kid. But that would never happen and he knew it. Edward Elric was now a real dog of the military no doubt about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will end this book soon and start the next one's, the reason for this is because I want to write a cross-over to BNHA but I don't want to destroy this story and the people who read it for the type of story it is thus the third book of the series will be a continuation of this book without it going to BNHA.  
> I hope this isn't too inconvenient.


	8. Free?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second last chapter enjoy.

Ed was slowly dragging Mustang along the blood from all his cuts was seeping into his clothes staining them permanently in the crimson liquid. His torn up shirt did nothing to hide the cuts and blood that had dried on his skin from how long it had been there. The scabs that had enveloped all of his wounds reopened from the movement and constant strain but he said nothing. It had not been the first time he had been tortured, actually to be more accurate this was the third time. 

Every crazy deranged alchemist he had stopped or serial killer was after his head after all. Being captured until he found a way out was a constant, Liore was a perfect example of this Cornello or whatever his name was had locked him up just as many others had. But only a select few decided to torture him and this alchemist was one of them.

Mustang was gritting his teeth as he slowly tried to move his feet to take the strain off the younger alchemist but the Chimera had impaled his leg in such a way that he could no longer use it. The other one although adorning a gaping hole worked substantially better, Drante was by no means a strong man after all.

The two tired soldiers had somehow made their way to a room with a few articles of clothing -mainly thick black cloaks- which Ed so graciously took and a lot of alchemical notes scattered all over the place. The room would have been less interesting and definitely not their destination had it not had the staircase that lead above ground. It was easy to tell that they were in a bunker from the fact that there were no windows and the layout of its build.

Ed grabbed the broader cloak and wrapped it around the slightly delirious Colonel before securing one around himself. He then placed his only arm under the superiors and hoisted him up and against himself. The sharp movement had caused a current of pain to soar up his stump and he could tell that walking would start to become difficult soon. 

The younger hadn't noticed the Flame alchemist grab a lighter from the table and would later come to thank his superiors quick thinking. Both gritted their teeth as they started to walk or more like drag themselves up the many horrendous steps knowing that the Drante would not relent and so Ed picked up the pace unwillingly. 

Once the heavy metal Bunker door in the ground was forced open a biting breeze hit both of the men in the face. Why did everything have to be so hard? Ed thought as he looked at the white landscape before him that was surrounded by a thick forest. The hatch in the ground was well covered by a thick heavy layer of snow that helped it blend in. Ha, that was why it had gotten colder in the last few nights there had been more snowfall.

From the fact that they were in a snowy mountain range made it clear that they had been transported north while they were unconscious but he wasn't sure how north they had gone. It probably wasn't that long otherwise Ed would probably remember waking up. Shuffling and a strange growl alerted him that the crazed psycho had let out some of his other chimera's to hunt him.

They needed to go now! Ed practically sprinted off dragging the extra person along. Mustang stumbled every few steps and had to lean on his subordinate to be able to keep up with the pace. He knew he couldn't loose the creatures tail once it had his scent but he needed to try, or least lead them away from the Colonel. He couldn't tell how long he had been dragging his legs through thick snow creating an obvious trail behind them before he reached a small clearing. Shit! he though clearings were terrible especially in his state. He tried to swerve to the right but the body that was against his suddenly slumped.

Once Roy's eyes opened again he felt as if his head was going to burst, it pulsated against his skull and his vision was disoriented. A small groan left his lips as he moved his hands up to his head. His fingers immediately making contact with a dry scabbed substance that stuck to his face. It was only then that it dawned on him that his hands were freed and he was lying on the floor. He quickly shot up causing a wave of dizziness to overcome him and his body to instantly slack backwards thumping against a rock hard surface. 

His eyesight was blurry and he couldn't see anything in the darkness at all. He wanted to curse but stopped when he felt heavy vibrations above him. What was going on? Where was he? Where was Fullmetal?! Once the last question ran its course through his brain Mustang tried to feel around himself only to find that he was incased in a small stone dome that curved downwards.

Had the younger one put him inside a hole in the ground?! He was annoyed at best at the notion that he had been dropped down somewhere to be forgotten but then his mind finally recapped the last few days.

They had been captured by a crazy ex-state alchemist that decided to experiment on Edward. They had escaped and in the process Ed did something he swore he would never do and that was take a life. Roy couldn't condone him, after all it was to save his life. His last hazy memories were of running or more like being dragged by a running Fullmetal and then everything went black.

Fuck! He thought as he tried to move. The stinging in his legs had subsided but he was still not in the best shape to walk never mind the notion of running. He knew he had an infection which was the reason he was so delirious and out of it. He was definitely spiking a fever and he felt his limbs become heavier over time. 

No wonder he had been completely useless. His body wouldn't even listen to him unlike the Fullmetal's which under all circumstances was worse off than his. The kid probably knew immense pain not only from the amputation of his arm but also the automail that was a constant reminder of what he had done. 

Roy knew the kid had too much weighing on his shoulders and too much resting on his chest but all he could do was offer him clues to find what he needed. Mustangs thoughts were interrupted by slurred incomprehensible words. But he knew just who had spoken them. Drante was a sick bastard and Mustang would be sure to kill him no matter the cost. He felt the noise and footsteps het further and further away before he reached into the pocket of the dark jacket that he was now wearing and flicked the lighter to see his surrounding. 

He was underneath a thin layer of some material he knew Ed had put there and the fact that he could breath meant there was either a vent or a way in. He hoped it would be the latter though that wasn't the case instead there was a small tube that supplied enough oxygen for him to stay alive.

Ugh! He thought but he knew he couldn't stay there and so he tried to smash the material that was atop him. It came down surprisingly easy but the snow that followed wasn't the best and he protected the lighter at all cost. He would need it to use his flame alchemy, after all he no longer had his gloves.

Once he pushed out of the snow he heard the voice again though further off into the distance which gave him enough time to hide behind a tree. Fumbling around the pockets to find the knife Mustang started to become more and more skeptical only then realising that Ed had probably taken it. 

The older alchemist looked around in a slight panic needing to find a sharp stone or something to carve the transmutation circle. He had not done so before but he knew it would be easy to carve the design into his hand he knew it by heart after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry story 3 will be a normal continuation though I can't promise when I'll start releasing again. I do have my hand's full with work after all.  
> So Don't expect too much!


	9. Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright so this is the final chapter for this story!  
> No yay cuz I have a lot of explaining to do
> 
> First  
> the second book is a crossover between BNHA and FMA, the idea came to me while I was writing chapter 7 I think, I'm not sure anymore. Anyway it's as though this story has two different endings! The first being the second book where Roy and Ed are literally thrown into the world of BNHA and have to deal with shit there, it's already out not completed but out so do enjoy.
> 
> Second  
> the third book is literally a continuation of this book no crossovers no nothing as though the two stories don't cross, because they don't it's two different world, two different endings. So I wrote it cuz I wanted to deal
> 
> any who if there are further questions please do not hesitate to comment. The third book will be released after this chapter with one chapter.

As he looked around more and more he lost hope and placed the lighter back into the jacket. He needed to find Fullmetal and he needed to do so fast. He thought as he heard over 10 different footsteps rushing around the terrain.

"fiNd tHeM" The concussed voice spat out and Roy managed to catch a glimpse of the man holding a towel to his bleeding skull. Ed had really done a number on him that was undeniable. But it wasn't enough there were too many Chimera's that they wouldn't be able to take care of unless Roy had his flames back which he knew wouldn't happen too fast.

Suddenly he heard a grunt and a cry of pain he was all too familiar with. Edward was suddenly thrown into the middle of the clearing which hung to the left of where Roy was standing. A large claw mark stretched across his arm and blood trickled down staining the clear white snow. 

Damn. Mustang thought to himself knowing that he could do nothing without his flames. His legs were useless his arm was too the only thing he could probably do was flick his finger to cause a spark which he could ignite but that would be impossible without the transmutation circle. He knew it by heart so creating it wasn't the problem, no not at all. The problem was he had nothing to carve it into his flesh with. He let out an annoyed grunt which was the dumbest thing he could do. 

Roy was suddenly flung towards the centre near to where Ed was lying bleeding and coughing as he struggled to get up. Shit, they were surrounded.

"Ed!" he called unsure why the name and not the title had slipped by his lips. When the younger one's eyes focused on him and he saw fear, Roy knew that he was in trouble. He turned around only quick enough to have his chest slashed deeply blood gushing out immediately before he felt something bite down on his shoulder. Shit! He thought as he tried to struggle, tried to push the beast away only for every movement to be a futile one. 

Then suddenly the beast stopped moving and went slack jaw not opening but also not closing more than it had before. He looked up worriedly to see Ed standing above the beast trying to pull the knife out of its skull.

"Behind.... you" Mustang managed to say in time for Fullmetal to dodge the oncoming attack, the blade however was still embedded into the chimera that lay on top of him. Roy saw the chance, he grabbed the sharp metal that was stuck in it, he placed the tip to the back of his hand as he carved the flame alchemy transmutation circle into his skin. Blood seeped from the wound as he grabbed the lighter from his pocket. He lit it just in time to burn the Chimera that threw itself on him.

"Burn" He growled out as he flicked the lighter and burned the good 10 chimera's that had him and Ed surrounded. Somehow the genius alchemist had thrown the chimera which was threatening to chew through his arm into the fire and he quickly ducked down to grab Mustang.

"Let's get the hell out of here!" He called as he swooped down and threw the man over his shoulder before they ran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the ending is rushed and shit I know but deal with it and either read story 2 or 3 choose or both IDK and IDC good luck.


End file.
